


The Curse of Demigods

by Fiorite4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annabeth is a jerk here, As is Piper Mclean, BAMF Percy Jackson, Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Drew Tanaka has issues, Drew is a member of the seven now, F/M, Leo and Percy are practically brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson is a Good Friend, but those don't excuse her past behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorite4/pseuds/Fiorite4
Summary: Percy and Jason have both gotten their memories back, and some of those from Camp Half-Blood are ready to get Percy and get on out of there. However, something is brewing under the Earth. Gaea's plans are getting more complicated, and she's ready to whatever it takes to win. With demigods not wanting to cooperate, past relationships coming to light, and tensions rising, who will win is uncertain. They'll need to band together to break free from their chains if they truly want to have any chance of winning this war.(Or 'A bunch of things diverge from canon and will most likely cause problems in the multiverse)





	The Curse of Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> So, i'm almost certain this fanfic will make people mad at me. The point of this fanfiction is to bring a culmination of different things that either I wish were canon or I wondered what might happen if it was canon. I cannot promise this book will get regular updates because it's just a book in which I can unleash my inevitable boredom or writers block. With that in mind, please enjoy!

Drew was so nervous she thought she was going to puke. Their ragtag team of demigods were all approaching Camp Jupiter, and she had half a mind to recognize that there was a good possibility that the romans would shoot them down. Of course, Annabeth was certain that Percy would never let that happen. It wasn’t as if Drew had no faith in Percy, far from it, it was just that she wasn’t sure he could stop the whole of the roman legion. Especially from what Jason told them about the legion. 

Their group was Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Coach Hedge, Grover, and Drew herself. Of course they were nothing to scoff at, but it was always worrying to head into unknown territory. Especially that of who was supposed to be their biggest enemies. She just hoped that the romans would react well to both Annabeth and the satyrs. Drew had done as much research as she could once she learned they would have to go to the roman camp. The romans wouldn’t reason well both to the fact that Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and so prideful, plus satyrs (or fauns) were generally not treated the best with that. 

Their beautiful warship descended through the clouds, and as she saw the hundreds of romans down on the ground she wanted to yell Psych, we’re doing nothing! Bye! What if they were attacked on sight? 

Annabeth had asked Leo to send a message to the romans and Percy that they were coming in peace but he had wanted to paint the bottom of the Argo II with a face. Long story short, Annabeth was very intimidating and Drew was sure she caught Leo crying in his room. 

It was too late to to turn back, to come up with something different, to save themselves from their new fate. If that fate was worse than what would happen for something different, well, they would never know.  
Leo was running around like a madman, dodging Drew’s pacing. He was flipping switches, turning dials, talking to the Festus head that always made Drew’s heart beat faster from panic that it should. Looking at it, Leo was extremely ADHD-even for a demigod. She was sure that was just one of many things Leo was insecure of-and probably hiding from them. Only Drew was able to coax something out of him, and she was prepared to keep it that way if Grover wasn’t going to do anything. Annabeth wouldn’t care about his feelings, Jason wouldn’t understand, and Coach Hedge would just say something that would make Leo feel worse. 

Drew was trying to prepare her lines so it sounded persuasive but not forced. That was the way of charmspeak, and nerves always seemed to get in the way of things. “Lower your weapons,” she murmured. “We just want to talk.” She could’ve sworn she saw Annabeth almost drop her dagger. 

She had tried to seem as un-Aphrodite-ish as possible for this meeting. If the romans knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite, that would just make her job harder, or maybe even make them more provoked. If Drew couldn’t help, she had to at least not provoke them any more than they already would most likely be provoked. (“Good luck with that,” Annabeth had said. “She can’t be kind to save her life.”) She had attempted to look much more casual, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, ribbed jeans, and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. There wasn’t even a trace of makeup on her face, and that was killing her. 

Down under them, the city came into view, and Drew’s anxiety spiked once more. Drew was about to call for him, but Jason came up and out of the inside of the ship before she could say anything. 

Jason was originally from Camp Jupiter, and his roman blood very much showed. He was a son of Jupiter, but had spent the past six or so months with the greek demigods at Camp Half-Blood. Standing at the rail so that the romans could see him, Jason looked like a true leader at first glance. Stone-faced, handsome, and utterly calm. If you looked closely, you could see his knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the ship so hard, and his legs were shaking. When Drew first met Jason, he had no memories of his past other than his first name. Hera had stolen him from Camp Jupiter and erased his memories, which would be her plan for how the two camps came together. Of course, Jason remembered everything now. He had also been with two other teenagers when he woke up with no memories, Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean.

Piper was worse than Drew, and that was saying a lot. She liked to trick people into thinking she was kind-hearted, then hurt them with secrets and just generally rude things. She had even gotten physical with some kids. Then, she had the audacity to say she wasn’t like the average daughter of Aphrodite because she didn’t care about beauty and love, when she had done everything she could to make Jason like her, which didn’t work at all. She had also claimed to be an incredibly strong demigod, when Drew could effortlessly beat her with charmspeak. 

Which was why Drew was here, other than the facts that she was one of the seven and has changed her rude exterior. She had been a very cold person in the past, and Drew would be the first to say she was a jerk. Her own insecurities made her push people away, but instead of a normal cold exterior, she was rude to people so that they wouldn’t get close to her. Jason and Leo were just the right people to help her change. Especially with the pressure of that quest, and all the near death experiences. 

Just because Jason brought good things to Drew’s life did not mean that she was entirely glad what had to happen for him to come. Along with Jason being taken from Camp Jupiter, one of the greek leaders, Percy Jackson was taken and plopping right into the roman camp. Drew really missed Percy.

Percy, who was with all the romans down there. Who could be prisoner, or just standing with them, hoping. Drew would never admit this to anyone, but she had a crush on him. Of course, she could never act on it, Annabeth would clobber her. See, Annabeth Chase had a bit of an obsession with Percy Jackson, even though the poor guy did not share those same feelings. She still had hope, and thought Percy was just playing hard to get. If anyone else had feelings for him, Annabeth would do anything to keep them from getting “her Percy”. The girl was smart, even if she was obsessive and extremely prideful, so they had to keep her around. 

Panic bubbled up inside Drew’s chest. Something was in the air, chilling her right down to her bones. Like it was warning her that something bad was going to happen. Maybe an attack?  
That couldn’t be it, though. As the ship flew to the romans, Drew saw evidence of recent battle. Things like cracks in buildings, craters in places they shouldn’t be, and fountains and statues in ruins. Those battle scars did not take away from the absolute majesty of their camp. Could you even call it a camp? It was more like a city. 

Their valley was at least twice the size of all of Camp Half-Blood. A sparkling river spread about the area, curling into a single, huge lake. Around the edge of the lake was the city of New Rome. There were so many landmarks which Jason had described in detail that Drew was trying to look every way to find them all. She could tell everyone but Leo was doing the same. 

As they neared, romans flooded out from cafes and homes, and if Drew was close enough she would bet that their eyes were sticking out of their heads like one of those creepy, squishy things kids liked. People were gawking at their, pointing and some seemed to be panicking. Poor souls probably weren’t told what was happening. Horns were blowing, probably signaling some sort of form their people needed to take or whatever. From what Jason said, she only took from it that this place was incredibly strict. It was a really good thing they didn’t bring the Stolls here like they wanted. 

“Alright, everyone-” Annabeth started talking, but was cut off when a great BOOM sounded right on the deck of the ship. 

“Unacceptable!” Someone shouted. Drew turned to see a statue yelling at them, who must’ve just exploded himself into existence, who was just standing there. As if he owned their ship! He was even from the waist down a pedestal, from the top only a torso and head. He could do nothing! “I will not have weapons in my city! I will especially have no Greeks!” 

“Terminus!” Jason said, assuming what Drew assumed was supposed to be a commanding voice. Really it just sounded like he was about to scold the statue. “It’s me, Jason Grace. I-” 

“Oh yes, I remember Jason Grace! Mingling with the enemy now, are you?” Terminus accused. “I thought you had better sense than that, but looks like I was wrong…” 

“They aren’t enemies!” 

Oh, Drew would have to jump in, wouldn’t she? Her nerves were already acting up...but everyone was counting on her. “Jason’s right!” she started, sounding pathetic. “We just want to talk. If you could-” 

Terminus laughed at her. “Don’t you dare try charmspeak on me, girl! Put down that gun before I slap it out of your hand!” 

Drew looked down at her hand, noticing the gun for the first time. Over the last six months she had trained with a shotgun, and it had become second nature to pull it out at any given moment.”I-uh…” How would he slap that out of her hands if he couldn’t move and didn’t have arms? All of a sudden it started to heat up in her hands, and she dropped it from the heat. “Ow!” 

“Lucky for you our camp has been through a tough battle, even I had to step in,” he announced, turning his face up as if he was proud of himself. “If I were at full strength this monstrosity would’ve been blasted out of the sky! However, fighting a giant does drain my power…”

“Hold on,” Leo started, a glint in his eye. “The Argo II, my beautiful ship, is not a monstrosity, as you seem to think it is.” He looked like he was about to whip his Wii remote at the face of the statue. That of all things seemed to pull Annabeth out of her shock. 

“Now, now. Let’s all calm down.” She raised her hands, showing she had no weapons. “You must be Terminus, god of boundaries. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of-”  
“Oh, you don’t need to introduce yourself,” The statue was almost glaring at Annabeth, which normally Drew would find joy in, but this situation didn’t seem to be the right time. “Daughter of Athena! Minerva’s greek form! You Greeks have no sense of decency. At least us Romans know what to do with that goddess.”

Annabeth’s fists were clenched, now. “Now what is that supposed to mean? My mother is a perfectly fine goddess, you-” 

“Hey, what if we all calm down?” Drew jumped in at the last moment, hoping that Terminus wouldn’t be offended. She tried laying on her charmspeak as thick as possible. “Jason sure seems like he has something to say to Terminus, don’t you?” She hoped that Terminus wouldn’t think bad of her by forcing Jason to talk and Annabeth to shut up. That would mess up everything. 

“Right, thank you Drew!” Jason said. “We are here on a mission of peace, Terminus. Don’t worry. Could we maybe have permission to land so that-” 

“Permission to land?” Terminus scoffed. “Ha! Surrender, then leave you greek scum!” 

“Wow.” Leo said. “Do you need a nap, dude?” 

“Weapons aren’t allowed on roman soil, and this ship is a weapon…” Jason said quietly, thinking. 

“Exactly!” Terminus yelled. “Get out of my camp! You will not even be able to land!” 

Down under the ship, reinforcements for the legion were already headed through the city. The crowd was at least a hundred, maybe hundreds. Drew scanned the faces for Percy, and...crap. She saw him down there, watching them. He had his arms around two romans, one boy with black hair, and one girl with a helmet on. He looked so at ease with them but they made eye contact and he stiffened. He obviously didn’t expect her to be there. He wore a purple cape like Jason was, which must mean he was a praetor. 

All of a sudden, Annabeth spoke up. “Leo, stop the boat.”

“What? But, Annabeth-”

“Did I stutter, Leo? Stop the boat! That’s an order!” 

Leo frantically nodded, pulling out his controller and yanking it in such a manner that it would stop the ship.  
“So, Terminus.” Annabeth said, making eye contact with him. “There is no rule against us hovering above Rome, am I correct?” 

He frowned at her. “Well, there no rule, but-” 

“We can keep the ship aloft, then.” Annabeth announced, cutting him off. “Good. Leo, get us a ladder. We’ll use that to get down.” 

The statue stared at her, and it took a moment for Drew to realize he was thinking. It pained her to say that Annabeth should be correct. 

“That doesn’t account for your weapons…” Terminus finally said. 

“Our weapons will stay on the ship as long as you keep the romans from attacking us.” Annabeth’s cool composure infuriated Drew. It was as if Annabeth was so confident in herself that nothing could go wrong under her direction. 

“Fine.” Terminus said quietly. A triumphant smile graced her features. “But i’m warning you, Greeks! If you trying anything…” He let the sentence hang in the air as a threat. 

“I assure you,” Jason butted in. “they won’t try anything. Your city will be safe in our hands.”


End file.
